1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a discarding sabot, kinetic energy tank training round.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, there are several steel cored, discarding sabot, kinetic tank training rounds in use by the Army. One is a cone-shaped, spin-stabilized training device known as the M 724 which is fired from a M67 series 105 mm rifled gun tube. The other training rounds are flare-stabilized. They are the D128, which is fired from a M68 series gun tube, and both the M865 and the M865 Product Improved Projectile (PIP). The M865 series are fired from a 120 mm M256 smooth-bore gun tube. The M865 consists of two sections, i.e. a steel core projectile, and an aluminum flare for stabilization.
A disadvantage of the above identified training rounds is that they are able to penetrate a significant armor thickness. Accordingly, a need existed for a training round having neglible penetration of an armor system.
Other training rounds are known in the art, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,997 discloses a tubular projectile suitable for use in training ammunition, comprising a hollow tube having formed in the rear end of the rubber wall thereof a recess in which is embedded a tracer material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,036 discloses a training round having a synthetic resin projectile, or dummy projectile, wherein the projectile or dummy projectile is integrally molded to a synthetic resin sleeve or tube opening at thereon end.
However, none of the prior art devices are directed to a training device compatible with existing rounds, and having the ability to minimize armor penetration.